Sebening Embun
by Vinnie'sAllzz
Summary: Ini Fic Ku Yang Kedua Semoga Terhibur Selamat Membaca DATA NOT ACCESSED


FanFiction  
CopyRight Code Lyoko  
Karakter:Odd,Lizzie  
Genre:Sad,Romance  
**Warning:Mr Typo berkeliaran  
**  
Selamat Membaca

* * *

Lizzie. Aku memanggilnya Lizzie. Titik – titik air yg jatuh dari langit di malam hari dan berada di atas dedaunan hijau yang membuatku damai berada di taman ini, seperti damai nya hatiku saat berada disamping wanita yang sangat aku kagumi, Lizzie.

"ngapain diam di situ, ayo sini Odd…" teriakan embun yang memecahkan lamunanku. Aku lalu menghampirinya, dan tersenyum manis dihadapan nya.

"gimana kabarmu Lizzie?"

"seperti yang kamu lihat, tak ada kemajuan. Obat hanyalah media yang bertujuan memperparah keadaanku. Dan lihat saja saat ini, aku masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit kan?", Keluhnya.

"obat bukan memperparah keadaanmu, tapi mencegah rasa sakitnya. Lizzie,, kamu harus optimis ya".

"hei Odd, aku selalu optimis. Kamu nya aja yang cengeng. Kalo jenguk aku pasti kamu terdiam,, iya kan? Udahlah Odd,,, aku udah terima semua yang di takdirkan Tuhan,, dan saatnya aku untuk menjalaninya, kamu jgn khawatir, aku baik-baik aja kok". Benar kata Lizzie, aku selalu ingin menangis ketika melihat keadaannya. Lelaki setegar apapun, pasti akan sedih melihat keadaannya, termasuk aku.

Sudah 2 minggu tak kutemui senyum Lizzie di sekolah. Sangat sepi yang aku rasakan. Orang yang aku cintai sedang bertaruh nyawa melawan kanker otak yang telah merusak sebagian hidupnya. Apa? Cinta? Apakah benar aku mencintainya? Entahlah,, aku hanya merasakan sakit di saat melihat dia seperti ini. ya Tuhan, izinkan aku menggantikan posisinya. Aku tak ingin melihat wanita yang aku sayangi terbaring lemah di sana. Tolong izinkan aku.

Seperti biasa, aku menyempatkan diri setelah jam pelajaran terakhir untuk pergi menjenguk embun di rumah sakit.

"hai Lizzie,, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"sudah merasa lebih baik di bandingkan hari kemarin. Gimana keadaan akademi kita?"

"baik juga. Cuma… ada sedikit keganjalan."

"keganjalan apa Odd?"

"karena di sana tak kutemukan senyummu Lizzie…."

"ada ada aja kamu Odd,,, hahaha. O iya, kata dokter, besok aku udah di izinkan pulang lho. Aku senang banget. Kamu bisa kan jemput aku di sini".

"apa? Serius?" tanyaku kaget dan senang juga.

"sejak kapan aku bisa bohong sama kamu. Aku serius Odd Della Robbia. Hehehhe".

"gak perlu sebut nama lengkapku Lizzie Verhegger,, aku percaya kok". Senang sekali bisa melihat senyum dan tawamu embun,,, bathinku.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, karena sekarang aku sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kamar embun. Aku mengetuknya dan…" pagi Lizzie,,"

"pagi juga Odd,, gimana, kamu dah siapkan antar aku kemanapun aku mau…?"

"siap tuan putri,, aku selalu siap mengantarmu kemanapun engkau mau. Heheheh"

"ok,, sekarang aku pengen ke taman. Tempat kita pertama kali bertemu Odd,, kamu bisa antar aku ke sana kan?".

"siip, berangkat".

Taman ini menjadi tempat favorit kami. Sedih, suka, marah akan kami lontarkan di tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang kami tanam dari nol. Ya, taman ini karya kami. Taman yg terletak tepat di belakang gedung sekolah. 1 petak tanah yg tak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan manusia, ntah apa alasan mereka. Tanah yg tandus, bunga yg layu telah kami sulap menjadi taman cinta yang begitu indah, yang di tumbuhi bunga2 kesukaan kami. Sejak Lizzie di rawat di rumah sakit, aku tak pernah mengunjungi taman ini, walaupun deket akademi

"Odd, kenapa semua bunga di sini layu,, apakah tak pernah kamu rawat?". Tanyanya. Apa yang harus aku jawab,, aku tau, dia pasti marah.

"mereka layu karena tak ada Lizzie di sini". jawabku seadanya.

"Lizzie? Bukannya tiap pagi selalu ada embun yg membasahinya?"

"tak ada yg lebih berarti selain Lizzie Verhegger bagi tanaman ini, termasuk aku". Jelasku yg membuat dia terdiam sesaat.

"maksud kamu?", dia menatapku dalam.

"tak ada,, mereka cuma butuh Lizzie Verhegger yg merawatnya, bukan embun biasa dan aku. Mereka kesepian, karena sudah 2 minggu tak melihat senyum dan tawamu embun".

"ya, aku menyadarinya itu. Sahabat,,, maafin Lizzie ya,,, maaf selama ini Lizzie gak bisa merawat sahabat serutin kemarin. Itu karena kesehatan Lizzie yg semakin berkurang. Dulu Lizzie bisa berdiri sendiri, sekarang embun harus menggunakan tongkat, kursi roda dan bahkan teman. Teman seperti Odd, yg bisa memapah embun. Thanks y Odd.."

"eh,, ii iya, iya Lizzie, sama sama."

Sudah seharian kami di sini,, tanpa di sadari Lizzie terlelap di pangkuanku. Menetes airmataku ketika melihat semua perubahan fisik yg terjadi padanya. Wajahnya yg pucat, tubuhnya yg semakin kurus, dan rambutnya yg semakin menipis, membuat aku kasihan. Kenapa harus Lizzie yg mengalaminya? Tapi aku juga salut, tak pernah ada airmata di wajahnya. Dia sangat menghargai cobaan yg diberikan Tuhan kepadanya, dia selalu tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya aku tau, ada kesedihan dibalik senyum itu.

"Odd…" desahnya

"ia Lizzie. Kamu dah bangun ya? Kita pulang sekarang yuk,,, " ajakku ketika dia sadar dari mimpinya.

"aku mau di sini terus Odd,, kamu mau kan nemenin aku. Aku mau menunggu embun datang membasahi tubuhku. Sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakannya".

"tapi angin malam gak baik buat kesehatan kamu".

"aku tau, tapi untuk terakhir kali nya Odd,,, pliss…".

"maksud kamu apa? Aku gak mau dengar kalimat itu lagi".

"gak ada maksud apa-apa,,, kita gak tau takdir kan. Dah ah,, kalo kamu gak mau nemenin aku, gak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri".

"gak mungkin aku gak nemenin kamu Lizzie,, percayalah… aku akan selalu ada untukmu".

" gitu dong,, itu baru sahabat aku." Ucapnya sambil melihat bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Lizzie…"

"ya,,,"

"kamu suka dengan embun?"

"sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Embun itu bening, sangat bening. Dan bening itu menyimpan sejuta kesucian. Aku ingin seperti embun, bening dan suci. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"aku juga mencintai embun. Mencintai embun sejak mengenal Lizzie".

"Odd, kamu tau… aku ingin seperti embun. Embun yang bisa hadir dan memberi suasana beda di pagi hari. Embun yg selalu di sambut kedatangannya oleh tumbuhan".

"kamu sudah menjadi embun yg kamu inginkan."

"maksudmu?"

"tak ada".

Aku sengaja merahasiakan perasaanku terhadapnya. Karena aku tau, tak ada kata "ya" saat aku menyatakan perasaanku nanti. dia tak mau pacaran, dan dia benci seorang kekasih, ntah apa alasannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Lizzie pun terlelap kelelahan di sampingku.

"Lizzie,,,, Lizzie,,,,,, bangun Lizzie,, sekarang sudah pagi. Katanya mau melihat embun, ayo bangun" pujukku,, tapi tak kudengarkan sahutan darinya.

"ayolah Lizzie, bangun. Jangan terlelap terlalu lama…" aku mulai resah, apa yg terjadi. Kurasakan dingin tubuhnya, tapi aku menepis pikiran negatif ku. Mungkin saja dingin ini berasal dari embun pagi.

"Lizzie sayang,, ayo bangun. Jangan buat aku khawatir". Lagi lagi tak kudengarkan sahutannya. Tubuhnya pucat, dingin, kaku,,. Aku mencoba membawanya kerumah sakit dengan usahaku sendiri. Dan,,, " kami sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Lizzie sudah menghadap sang pencipta" itulah kata-kata dokter yg memeriksa embun yg membuat aku bagai tersambar petir. Aku lemah, jatuh, dan merasa bersalah. Kalau tak karena aku yang mengajaknya ke taman, mungkin tak kan seperti ini. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi… aku tak sanggup.

Beberapa bulan kemudian….  
Aku temui surat berwarna biru dan ada gambar embun di surat itu.

Teruntuk Odd Della Robbia  
Embun…  
Titik titik air bening yg jatuh dari langit  
Dan membasahi kelopak bunga yg aku sukai.  
Aku ingin seperti embun, yg bisa hadir di hati orang  
Yg menyayanginya. Tapi aku tak menemui siapa orang itu?

Odd… makasih ya, dalam waktu terakhirku, kamu bisa menjadi embun di hatiku. Dan tak kan pernah aku lupakan itu. Odd,, maaf kalau sebenarnya aku suka sama kamu. Aku sengaja tak mengungkapkannya, karena aku tau.. sahabat lebih berharga di banding kekasih.

O ia Odd,,, tolong rawat taman kita ya,, aku gak mau dia layu karena tak ada yg memperhatikannya lagi. Karena taman itu adalah tempat pertemuan kita pertama dan terakhir kalinya.  
sekali lagi,, makasih dah jadi embun selama aku hidup dan tolong,, jadiin aku embun di hatimu ….

salam manis… Lizzie Verhegger.

"Lizzie,,,kamu tau, pertama aku kenal kamu, kamu telah menjadi embun dihidupku, yang menyejukkan hatiku. Dan kamu adalah butiran bening yang selalu buat aku tersenyum, seperti embun yang selalu buatmu tersenyum.

Taman ini, bukan aku yg akan merawatnya, tapi kita. Dan taman ini tak akan pernah mati, karena kamu selalu ada di sini, di sini rumah mu." Kalimat terakhirku ketika meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar yg aku ambil dari taman di atas pusaranya. Pusara yg terletak di tengah-tengah taman embun. Dan kunamai taman itu dengan nama EMBUN. embun.. yang tak kan pernah mati…

The End


End file.
